


Just do it

by Chocoicy



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocoicy/pseuds/Chocoicy
Summary: 多亏了杨博尧的勇气，他才能每一次都被迫着踏出那一步。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 37





	Just do it

**Author's Note:**

> 标题乱起的，我真的是一个起名废。  
> 本篇参考了好几个他们的视频，主要包括[他们在FB的直播](https://www.facebook.com/TwoSetViolin/videos/1111032442334456/?v=1111032442334456&redirect=false)、[他们的10w sub Q&A](https://www.bilibili.com/video/BV18E411P7yd?t=268)、[读黑评的古早视频](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HnGYWSB5Ty4)。  
> 【警告】  
> 1\. 本篇大部分内容cp感不强烈，感觉自己比起写同人更像是写了一篇对人物性格的分析。  
> 2\. 我老毛病又犯了，好几句台词只想到英语怎么说，只能勉强把意思直译出来，然后在括号里加上英语。

在他们的关系里，杨博尧总是占着主导的位置。

他们第一次见面是在周五的黄昏，陈韦丞那年十三岁。那个戴眼镜的男生就坐在数学补习班的最后一排，他左手托着腮，右手拿着笔一动不动，看着像是在听课但其实眼神一片空白。整个教室就只有他旁边的座位是空着的，陈韦丞只好走到他旁边坐下。陈韦丞也想像他那样放空自己浪费接下来的两个小时，但如果下课他还没做完数学习题，或者在妈妈问他今天学了什么的时候什么都回答不出来，他就死定了。

陈韦丞惊喜地发现那个男生在自己的手臂上练指法，“嘿我是Eddy，你也是学小提琴的吗？”他问道。那个男生终于分神来看了他一眼，“嗯，我是Brett。”然后又继续练他的指法。

老师就是选择在这个时候叫人回答问题，根据墨菲定律，既然杨博尧有二十分之一的可能性被叫到，他就一定会被叫到。杨博尧站起来一脸迷茫的样子让他想起在动物园里刚睡醒的树袋熊，作为一个善良的人，陈韦丞拉了拉杨博尧的T恤下摆，把自己写了答案的笔记本递到他面前。

杨博尧照着笔记本把答案念了出来，毕竟这只是个补习班所以老师也没有太为难他，见他回答正确就让他坐下了。陈韦丞松了一口自己都不知道自己正在憋着的气，杨博尧好像这才决定他是够格划入自己的朋友圈子里的。这个人真的很奇怪，要么坐到他旁边都不理他，要么像现在那样跟他天南海北的聊了一整堂课，两个小时从来没有过得这么快，等到老师说下课陈韦丞才意识到自己压根儿就没有好好听讲。

“我讨厌我的生活，但下周见。” _(*I hate my life but see you next week.)_ 杨博尧边走边朝他潇洒地挥挥手。我去，怎么连告别都可以这么酷，他这是排练过的吗？

那天晚上陈韦丞偷偷在关灯后又从床上爬起来，开着台灯做完他的数学习题，再这样下去他就要像杨博尧那样戴眼镜了。第二天早上他打着哈欠去乐团排练，心里只有一句话：“都怪杨博尧！”

他一踏进排练的地方就看到自己从七点半起床到现在一直在心里念叨的那个人。哼，我这次一定不会……杨博尧没有等他在心里想完这句话，他跳起来一手拿着小提琴和弓一手举到头顶使劲挥舞，“咦！你不就是数学补习班那个人么！” _(*You’re the guy from math tutoring!)_

他不会连我的名字都没记住吧？陈韦丞心里闪过一丝受伤，但很快就被一种莫名其妙的安心给盖过了。他站到杨博尧面前，在一群十八到二十一岁的大人里面他们看上去一样矮、一样傻、一样仿佛鸡立鹤群，在社交恐惧发作之前陈韦丞紧紧抓住眼前的救命稻草。

这是他第一次听杨博尧演奏，杨博尧好像跟琴弦过不去似的，每一下都充满着力量感。陈韦丞看着自己因为紧张而微微颤抖的手，年长一岁差别就真的这么大吗？陈韦丞后悔了，他昨天就不应该跟杨博尧说自己刚考完八级的，现在想起来他那句“酷喔”该不会是在敷衍他吧？

他年龄比杨博尧小，身高比杨博尧矮，小提琴拉得没杨博尧好，也没有杨博尧浑身散发着的那种完全不管别人怎么看待自己的自信。比起杨博尧来，他怎么看相形见绌。

排练结束的时候他们俩一起在楼下等家长来接他们，杨博尧的爸爸先到达，他转身走之前拍了拍陈韦丞的肩膀，“兄弟你拉得不错哦！ _(*Dude I like your playing.)_ 这次真的下周见啦！”

陈韦丞看着他的背影愣在原地，这时候他妈妈也来到了。“是新认识的朋友吗？”她的声音让陈韦丞回过神来。“嗯？是……是的吧。”陈韦丞为这新的认知感到一丝兴奋又有点不知所措。

之后的日子过得不好也不坏，认识杨博尧之前他的生活由上学、复习、学琴和练琴所组成，认识杨博尧之后他的生活还是离不开上学、复习、学琴和练琴，只不过是现在多了一个人陪他受苦。

当杨博尧跟他说要考音乐学院的时候，他震惊得说不出话来。说是震惊也不准确，毕竟杨博尧真的很有音乐才华也很努力，他看着杨博尧从二提后排混到一提再混到首席，而自己跟他一起混到一提前排再在青年乐团的演出里当上了独奏家。他们都很喜欢音乐也一直在为此奋斗，不过他妈妈看不到这份喜爱和勤奋，他怀疑杨博尧父母也看不到。但杨博尧就是可以完全无视他家人的意愿，他就是可以这么做。

陈韦丞一个礼拜没跟他说话，不是因为生气，他真的无法为此生气，起码无法为此而生杨博尧的气。更确切来说，他在生自己的气。他以为考音乐学院只是一个遥远的梦想，他每次说到自己想要成为一名小提琴独奏家，都是带着美好的憧憬说着不切实际的梦话，因为人总得有一些不切实际的幻想才能活得下去。可能到了明年他就会不知怎的屈服于他妈妈的软磨硬泡，可能他会考进医学院，可能他会成为一名好医生，然后偶尔在夜深人静的时候舍弃一点睡眠时间和邻居的安宁拉一小会儿琴过过瘾。他以为杨博尧也是这样的。

但他错了，错得离谱。他最错的地方在于他误判了杨博尧对待他的人生格言的认真程度。你知道杨博尧的人生格言是什么吗？“Just do it.”杨博尧跟他这么说的时候他用尽全身的力气才不至于笑出声，他连握笔的手都在颤抖，差点在写着未来人生规划小作文的草稿纸上画下了难看的黑色弧线。他那时候以为杨博尧只是看了Nike球鞋的广告随便说的，但其实并不是。

杨博尧就是这样，想到了就要去做，他有着非凡的行动力和耐心，跟陈韦丞完全不一样。当陈韦丞还站在水池边用脚指头小心翼翼地一下一下试水温的时候，杨博尧就已经扑通一声跳进水池里了。杨博尧的身躯溅起猛烈的水花全都洒在陈韦丞身上，全身湿透的陈韦丞只能放弃试探跟着跳到水中。他羡慕又妒忌，因为他永远没有这样的勇气。但多亏了杨博尧的勇气，自己才能每一次都被迫着踏出那一步，于是他又恨不起来。

他把那些郁闷和矛盾的心情全都化为动力学习和练琴，每一次妈妈又跟他念叨考医学院的事情，他就带着他的小提琴把房门摔上，把每一个音符都拉得很大声，像杨博尧拉得那样大声。

大学的第一年，杨博尧搬到了宿舍里去，拿着奖学金，一分钱都没向家里要过。事实证明不走父母铺好的路他照样能活得好好的，就像在青年乐团里、在学校里、在家庭里一样，他只是目视前方走着自己的路，一条路走到黑。

有了这个先例，陈韦丞带着近乎盲目的自信把自己逼到极限。他同时考进了医学院和昆士兰音乐学院，然后把医学院的录取通知书揉皱甩到妈妈的面前。这时候杨博尧已经在学校附近租到了房子，陈韦丞入学之后就不由分说的搬过去跟他做起了室友。

在无数次打回家的电话最后演变成跟妈妈的争吵中，妈妈也有说过类似于杨博尧对他造成不良影响之类的气话，陈韦丞就会赌气地挂掉电话，然后在杨博尧探究地挑起眉毛时翻一个白眼。陈韦丞的确感觉自己在越陷越深，也许他妈妈是对的。也许吧。

大学快要毕业那年杨博尧提出一起拍视频发上YouTube，陈韦丞再次被他的奇思妙想震惊到。身边的同学都要么在应聘各个乐团的工作岗位，要么计划出国深造。他无法否认这个提议的吸引力，更何况他根本不可能想都不想就拒绝杨博尧。于是在每一次有人问他毕业后的打算或者是老师提议他去申请哪所大学的时候，他都说我在考虑，我还在考虑。现在不只是妈妈不理解他，就连他的同学、老师都不理解他，全世界好像就只有杨博尧不会带着异样的目光打量他。

当然了，杨博尧总是能成功说服他。当所有人像看傻子一样看着他们拍视频，他就把目光锁定在杨博尧身上，杨博尧成为了他的锚。每次为了剪视频而要通宵工作，或者在看到网上的负面评论时，他就问自己，为什么我还在做这个？然后杨博尧总会因为心电感应或者别的什么他不知道的原因出现在他面前，他就可以把质疑都忘掉。

杨博尧会把手里的珍珠奶茶忍痛割爱般递到他嘴边，其实杨博尧对奶茶的糖度喜好对他而言过于甜了，但他还是会直接伸长脖子咬住吸管吸溜两口，然后被杨博尧佯装出来的痛心的表情逗笑。有时候杨博尧也会看到那些评论，然后做出最简单直接的回应：“操，管它呢！”陈韦丞就会摇摇头无奈地笑出声，但杨博尧的脏话就是奇异地让他平静下来了。

如果说之前陈韦丞还只是跟着杨博尧跳到水池里，为了世界巡演在街头连轴转的表演筹款就是直接手拉手摔进水里了。他们晚上轮流睡在路边，白天强撑起精神开直播演奏，一方快要窒息的时候另一方就把对方托上水面。当他们为着共同的目标奋斗时他们就好像不需要吃喝、不需要休息，只呼吸着彼此散发出来的能量就可以生存下去。

达成目标的时候杨博尧带着不知道哪儿来的体力又蹦又跳，一直在感谢支持他们的粉丝。陈韦丞完全不知道该说什么，因为他觉得自己一旦开口说话就要哽咽了。杨博尧听到陈韦丞吸鼻子的声音便把他揽到怀里，前一秒他还说这是“兄弟的抱抱” _(*bro hug)_ ，下一秒就跟他说“我爱你”了。

陈韦丞整个人融化进杨博尧的怀里，心跳又快又乱，但他把这归咎于缺觉和达成目标的激动。他疲惫又兴奋的大脑告诉他，他应该回应“我也爱你”，因为他们一起完成了可能是他们从出生到现在以来最大的成就，因为这件事证明了只要他们想，没有事情是他们合作完成不了的。但他的理智告诉他，一旦说出这句话你就完蛋了，因为你现在不可能藏得住你的感情，因为这只是一个“兄弟的抱抱”。于是他开始镇定下来，跟屏幕另一头的观众说话。

巡演对于他们的事业来说是一个重要的节点，跟观众面对面让他们第一次直观的感受到他们真的火了。他们从来没有同时如此强烈地体会到肾上腺素飙升和紧张得直冒汗的感觉，晚上他们因为表演成功的兴奋感而睡不着觉，第二天又因为反应热烈而加场的表演而狂灌咖啡。

先提议他们应该采取一些助眠措施的还是杨博尧，因为陈韦丞告诉他自己时不时感觉到自己的心跳不正常。事实证明一场酣畅淋漓的性事是很好的挥发多余的肾上腺素的方式，考虑到时间成本和利益最大化他们决定互帮互助，这再合理不过了。

他们没有跟同性做的经验，但这无关紧要，因为他们信任对方会把自己照顾好，他们只需要爽和累。这就如同他们为了方便而一起住一样，一切都是为了方便罢了。起码这是陈韦丞满足地在杨博尧的怀中入睡然后第二天枕着他的胸膛醒过来时对自己的解释。

巡演结束回到布里斯班后，他们又回到了正常的生活模式。陈韦丞希望他可以像他们的作息一样，变回巡演前那样。但是不行，他每天只能想到杨博尧的怀抱有多舒服、杨博尧的嘴唇有多软、杨博尧的手腕有多细。每次杨博尧望向他的时候、说话的时候、拉琴的时候，他都能想象到那个满脸潮红、眼泛泪光的杨博尧，然后立刻转移视线。

用不了多久杨博尧就会发现他的反常，又或者他已经发现了只不过是在给机会陈韦丞主动说出来。如果说跟杨博尧成为朋友这么久对他造成最大的改变是什么，那就是他也变得勇敢了。他厌倦了总是处在被动状态，即使主导的是他信任的人，他也希望可以证明自己是有能力选择的。

在录制视频的时候他再一次看着杨博尧翕动的嘴唇出神，他又想起杨博尧那句话：“操，管它呢！”陈韦丞一拍桌子把杨博尧吓了一跳，他站起来按下摄像头的暂停键，又回过头来望向已经停止说话看着自己愣神的杨博尧。他慢慢走回到杨博尧面前，整个过程就好像灵魂出窍一样，甚至感觉不到紧张也感觉不到期待。

他扶着桌子弯下腰吻上杨博尧因为惊讶而半张的嘴唇，两个人一动不动可能过了一秒钟也可能过了一整年。然后杨博尧开始回吻，他感觉自己的灵魂才终于回归到身体里，紧张感姗姗来迟，他一不小心咬破了杨博尧的嘴唇，血腥味停留在他的舌尖上。他跌跌撞撞地后退着道歉，只见杨博尧跟疯了似的一边咧嘴笑了起来一边伸出舌体舔掉鲜血。

陈韦丞疑惑地歪了歪头，杨博尧抓住他的衣领把他扯了回来。嘴唇贴着嘴唇说出来的话仿佛呓语一般，“你怎么这么久才行动？” _(*What took you so long?)_

“所以你一直都知道？”陈韦丞稍微退开了一点，杨博尧点点头，再次噗嗤一声笑了出来。

该死，还以为他终于可以扳回一城了呢！

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇文的时候三番四次想要直接放弃，又想着“算了都写了两千字/三千字/四千字了，把它写完吧”。虽然我写完仍然不太满意，但还是希望大家能获取一点点快乐吧。  
> PS 刚刚看到琴两分钟前发新视频了，我居然为了发文而没有立刻点开来看，我真伟大（bushi  
> PPS 又来一篇Eddy视角，我是不是该考虑脱离这个comfort zone，下次写一篇小羊视角的了。


End file.
